A Fresh Start
by MileyFan2492
Summary: What the title says, a fresh start!
1. The Stare of A New Life

**A Future with The Jonas Brothers**

**(A New Beginning)**

**A New Story by MileyFan2492**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Life**

**So this story is basically a sequel to Neighbors with the Jonas Brothers. I kind of took some of these ideas from One Tree Hill, but not any big ones, just how some of the characters are married and such. I hope you like this so far, this is only an introduction. Review if you like it and want to see more!**

**I know I said I wasn't going to be making a sequel, but I would like to thank ****Peave-Wuvv-and-Jonas**** for convincing me to write a sequel and giving me the idea to make this story into the future.**

**Well…here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

Hi, my name's Miley Stewart, I'm 25 years old, and I live with my husband of 5 years, Nick Jonas in Malibu, California. Yes, he used to be a Jonas Brother.

They split up around the time when Nick and I got engaged, things just got too crazy. Nick is a music teacher at Seaview High and still has been writing songs, he really wants to be on stage again, but he doesn't want to do that to our son.

Yes, we have a kid, his name is Thomas, but everyone calls him Tommy. He's about 4 years old now, and getting bigger everyday. He loves music just as much as Nick did when he was a kid. You know what they say, like father, like son.

But me, I used to be Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation, by she quit too. I hung up my wig on my 18th birthday. That's when I truly knew I wanted to always be with Nick Jonas. We started going out when we were 15, when his brothers and I went on tour together in Boston.

That's when my best friend Lilly met her fiancé, Joe Jonas, yep, Nick's older brother and former band mate. Lilly's pregnant and expecting the baby to be born in a couple of months; she's hoping for a baby girl, by Joe wants a boy. But hey, you can't blame him, all of his siblings were boys!

Now Kevin, the other Jonas Brother, he's already 30 now, time sure does fly. He's married to Jenny, an old family friend. I guess they used to date back when he was about 18, but once they started the band, they thought it would be best to go their separate ways.

The met up again when Kevin went back to New Jersey to visit his parents, who are living there again. Frankie is there with them too, he's Kevin, Nick, and Joe's youngest brother, who now is about 18 years old. He's planning on going to college after he graduates this summer.

Everyone else is living in California too, even my dad, Jackson, and Oliver.

Oliver lives in a small apartment and teaches at Seaview High with Nick, yeah, our old high school. He teaches Geometry, I don't know why, but apparently it was his "calling" as he put it. He did used to get good grades in that class…

And now Jackson, my older brother. About a year or so before me, Jackson got married to Annie, Donny's sister. They had a little girl together named Amelia, Amy for short.

About a year after Amy was born, Annie was diagnosed with Cancer. Jackson was devastated. He and the doctors tried everything they could to save her, but nothing seemed to work. She died a year later, when Amy was 2; she's now 4, the same age as Tommy.

Jackson has gotten better, and realized that Annie would have wanted him to be happy and live his life. Donny moved back to Malibu and now lives with Jackson and Amy to help take care of her. Thankfully, he has stopped the drinking and vandalism year ago, he left that life behind when he left to go to college, along with Jackson and Kevin.

So now, I'm at home, waiting for Nick to get back and bring our son home with him. We're planning on visiting Lilly and Joe tonight with Jackson to see how everyone is. Tommy's excited, he loves being with Amy! Kevin might stop by, but the chances are slim, he and Jenny have been really busy lately, with work and…stuff.

But that's about it.

**So did you like it? I really hope so! I have been wanting to write a future story for a while, but never got around to it. I think I'm going to put CCC or A simple Lover's Story on hold so that I can write this.**

**Please review if you liked it! It will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**-Elisa (MileyFan2492)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo everyone, I need some help. I don't really know where this story is going. Each and every time I write a chapter, I constantly think of One Tree Hill, and knowing me, I will end up writing a chapter exactly like an episode and then get sued for copy write. So to avoid this…I need IDEAS!**

**If anyone has any, then please pm me our put it in your review. I would really appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

**Miley's POV**

"Mommy, mommy!" Tommy said as he ran to me with his backpack on his back. His brown curly hair bounced as he ran towards me. Obviously, he got his looks from his father.

"Hi sweetie!" I said as I picked him up. "How was school?"

Jamie was in preschool right now, he would be going into kindergarten next year.

"It was fun! Look what I made!" He showed me a purple piece of paper with a bunch of colored buttons of it.

"Oh, very nice." I said with a smile. "Why don't you go hand that on the fridge?" I told him and put him down.

"Okay momma." He said and ran to hang it up.

Nick walked into the house and hung up his jacket. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and a black tie. I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hello.

"Why hello Miley." He said smiling. "How was your day?"

"Fine, how was yours?"

"The usual. Some kid are gifted and the rest are completely stubborn." He said with a laugh. "I talked to Oliver today."

"Really? How's he been?"

"He's been better. He has a date this Friday."

"Aw, that's great."

"He also mentioned that he was going to Lilly and Joe's today, so if he tells you about his date, pretend you don't know anything."

I laughed. "Okay Nick."

"We're going tonight right?" He asked me as he loosened his tie and walked to the kitchen with me.

"Yeah, for dinner at 6 o'clock."

"We're going to Auntie Lilly and Uncle Joe's!" Tommy shouted.

Nick picked him up. "You bet kid, you excited?"

"Uh, yeah!" He told us. Nick and I started laughing and then brought him upstairs to get him changed for dinner.

-----------------------------------------

We walked up the stone path towards Lilly and Joe's house. It was a small beige ranch a couple blocks down from our house. Tommy ran towards the door and repeatedly ran the door bell.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Lilly said from behind the door. "Hey Tommy, I should have known it was you at the door." Lilly said as she held her pregnant stomach.

"Hi Auntie Lilly!" He gave her a quick hug and just welcomed himself into the house.

"Tom-" Nick said. "Ah well, I'll get him, he need to learn his manners." He laughed and went to find our son.

I laughed and hugged my best friend. "Hey Lil, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, how about you Miley?"

"Ah well, you know. Same old."

She let out a little laugh. "So have you spoken to Oliver?"

"Not much, but Nick has kept in touch. He sees him in school often. Did you know he's actually coming tonight?"

"Is he really?"

I nodded. See, we don't really see much of Oliver. He's kept a low key after we got out of high school and college.

She led me inside the house and there was Joe, playing video games with Tommy. Nick was cheering his son on.

"Yeah Tom, beat Uncle Joe, you know you're better!"

Tommy laughed at his dad and kept playing, which I might like to mention he was killing Joe!

"Yes!" Tommy shouted, jumping onto the couch. Nick gave him a high five.

"Nice Job little man!" Nick said as he ruffled Tommy's hair.

Tommy laughed, "Thanks daddy."

The doorbell rand and Lilly went to answer the door.

"I let you win kiddo." Joe joked.

"Yeah right." Nick said, playfully pushing his brother off the couch.

Oliver walked into the house, carrying a box of cookies for dessert. "Hey everyone!" Oliver said cheerfully. I haven't spoken to him in so long. the last time I did his girlfriend just broke up with him. It was nice to see him so happy. "I brought cookies!" He said as he gave Lilly a hug and she placed the box on the counter.

"Uncle Ollie!" Tommy shouted, running towards Oliver. No, he wasn't really Tom's Uncle, we just had him call him that.

"Hey buddy!" Oliver gave him a high five.

He greeted the rest of the group, and then finally came to me.

"Hey Miles." He gave me a hug.

"Hi Ollie. How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I'm going on a blind date Friday."

"Really? That's great!" I said, just as Nick told me to. I think I was pretty convincing.

"Yeah, it is." He said with a laugh. "Thanks."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For all of those times you helped me, for all those late night phone calls, for caring. Over the past few years you were the only one I could talk to."

I gave him a shy smile. "Well, you're welcome Oliver."

"And now when this one dumps me, I'll have you to call again." He said laughing. He quickly stopped. "Okay, not funny."

-----------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

More and more people started to arrive. Jackson came a couple minutes after Oliver, holding Amy in his arms.

Miley ran to give her big brother a hug as Tommy rushed to go play with his cousin.

After Jackson, Kevin and Jenny came over. Jenny brought a plate of her famous lasagna. Joe practically screamed when he saw what she brought. He's liked it since we were kids. Her mom used to make it all the some, sometimes just for Joe.

We all talked as Lilly cooked dinner, with the help of Miley and Jenny, and of course, Tommy and Amy. Joe set the table and called us to the table once dinner was ready to be served. The kids sat down first, and then the rest of the adults took their seats.

"So Nick, Kevin and I were talking, and we thought it would be cool to do a couple reunion concerts." Joe said as he served himself some food.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Completely. This could be huge!" Kevin said.

"Guys, it has been over 5 years."

"More of a reason to have one!" Joe told me and the rest of the table. "Other bands have done them after their band has stopped for over 10, even 20 years!"

"Exactly, shouldn't we wait until we are older?"

"People have been asking for one Nick. They want us." Joe said, then laughed at his last sentence.

"I, I can't. Tommy, I can't just leave him."

"Nick," Kevin started. "We are talking about a couple of concerts around California, not a huge international tour."

"Well, I have a job you know."

"They are all concerts at night." They said.

"Well what about rehearsals?"

"We'll rehearse nights and weekends."

"Well-"

"Okay now you're just making up excuses." Joe said.

"Nick, this is a great opportunity for you guys. Now you can actually perform those new songs you've written." Miley tired to convince me.

"I can't Miley."

"Daddy, come on! Go be a star again!"

Tommy didn't really know about my career or Miley's. Well, he didn't know about Miley's at all. He's 4, he would brag about it to all his friends, telling them his mom's Hannah Montana. Then they would find out she was Hannah Montana and the tabloids were be all over us.

But he does know that his dad was a Jonas Brother. Mainly because when he was first born he was all over the covers of gossip magazines. What can I say, we had to keep them, and he found them.

I was silent for a couple of minutes or so as I thought about the decision I was going to make.

"Okay fine." I finally said.

"Yay!" Joe shouted like a little kid who just placed the right shape in the right hole. Tommy and Amy laughed at their uncle. Well, Amy's sort of uncle.

"You made the right decision Nick." Miley said to me.

"I hope so…"

**So yay, long chapter! And looks like the Jonas Brother might get back together for a little while. Send me any ideas you might have.!**

**  
And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG so sorry for the long lack of updates! I had finals and then I went right on vacation. I just got back and should be updating on a regular basis again! Hope you like this chapter, I think it came out fairly well.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

**Regular POV**

Nick walked into the bedroom. Miley was already dressed, and in bed, reading a magazine.

"He fell asleep." Nick told Miley.

"Already?"

"Yeah, he had a long day." Nick said as he took off his shirt revealing a black wifebeater. He replaced his pants with pajama bottoms and climbed into bed next to Miley.

He rested his head on his left hand and turned to Miley. "You sure you're okay with me doing this tour thing? You know, we've got Tommy to take care of and all."

Miley placed her magazine down and turned to Nick. "Nick, you hear your brothers, this isn't a huge tour."

"I know they _said_ that, but that's what they always say. These couple of concerts will turn into a tour if we get enough people. I just know it."

"Nick, you and Joe have a family now, and Kevin is soon going to be starting one, that isn't going to happen." Nick sighed. "And if it does, Tommy and I can tag along." Miley smiled.

Nick moved closer and placed a kiss on Miley's lips. "I love you."

"I know you do." She smiled again. "Now get some sleep, you have work and rehearsals tomorrow."

"Oh, great…can't wait." Nick joked and shut the light.

-----------------------------

The next morning Nick woke up to the smell of pancakes. Even though it was the weekend, he still had to go to school; grading and evaluation for all teachers and faculty. He got out of bed, washed his face in the bathroom, and walked downstairs.

There was a plate of pancakes sitting at one end of the table while Miley stood over the stove, making more.

Tommy was eating his pancakes on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons with his stuffed purple octopus. He walked by Tom and ruffled his hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Aw Miles, you didn't have to make pancakes for me." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh I didn't, Tommy wanted them. I had some extra batter so I made some more." Miley said smiling.

"Oh okay, I see how it is." Nick said with a sly smile on his face.

"Just eat Nick, you've got to get to school in an hour."

Nick laughed, "You sound like my mom." Miley laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

He sat down and ate as told, and then got dressed when he was finished. He said bye to his family and then headed to school.

-----------------------------

When Nick got to Seaview High, the whole faculty was gathered in the lobby. He walked over to where Oliver was standing and watched the principal.

"Hey Oliver, what's going on here?" Nick whispered.

"I have no idea; they just called us down here a couple of minutes ago."

The principal stood up on the stool that was provided for him and called everyone's attention.

"Faculty, I have an announcement. Don't be alarmed, nobody's in danger." A sigh of relief was hear throughout the crowd. "Okay, so today on the radio I heard something that caught my attention. The Jonas Brothers are going back on tour! Which means our very own Nick Jonas is apart of that!" Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes. Oliver laughed at his reaction. "Let's give him a round of applause!"

"It's really not a big deal…" She shouted over the applause. "It's only a couple of shows."

"Now you know that's not true Nick." The principal said.

Nick sighed and looked down at the ground. Oliver put his hand on his shoulder. It was going to be a long day….

-----------------------------

Kevin called Nick on his way home from work and told them that they were all going to meet at his house for rehearsals.

Nick got there a half-hour after he was supposed to arrive. He brought Tommy along, he begged him for about 20 minutes, one of the reason why he was late.

"It's about time Nick!" Joe fussed.

"Sorry guys, I was let out late today. And this little guy wouldn't let me leave without him." Tommy turned red and silently said sorry.

He grabbed Tommy a chair to sit in while they practiced. Tommy sat down quietly in the front corner of the room, watching his father and uncles get ready.

Nick put his guitar over his shoulder, rubbing the red finish, remembering all the memories he had playing that same guitar when he was 15.

"My god the Jonas Brothers! So the rumors are true!" Their old manager shouted as he walked onto the stage. "Joe, Nick, Kevin, how have you been!"

"Hey Kyle." Nick said. "We've all been good."

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Oh you know I would show up after you keep hearing about this tour! Now oh my god, everyone is starting families huh?" Kyle said to the boys. "And Nick, you've got a little boy, isn't that right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, he's right here." Nick said taking Tommy's hand and bringing him over to Kyle. "Kyle, this is my four year old son Thomas. Tommy, this is my old manager Nick. He helped run the band when I was a teenager."

"Hi Mr. Kyle." Tommy said looking up at the tall man standing before him.

Kyle bend down to Tommy's level, "Hey Tom. Did you know your daddy was very famous when he was 15?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, with my two uncles. They were really popular with the girls, and out of all those girls, he picked my mommy." Tommy said smiling.

Kyle smiled at what Tommy said, so did Nick. He actually felt like crying. It had been years since Nick told him that story, how did he even remember that?

"That's right." Kyle said with a little laugh.

"Tommy, I can't believe you actually remember that." Nick said.

He smiled and nodded. The guys all laughed.

"So are you guys gonna play or what?" Tommy said.

The brothers started to laugh and got back into position, starting to play "S.O.S." one of their first big hits.

Tommy sand along to the lyrics as Kyle bobbed his head to the beat. He's never heard them sound so good. Their voices still sounded the same, but at the same time, so new and fresh. He could tell this was all going to be big, maybe bigger than when they were teenagers.

**Review please! That's all I really have to say! I need some ideas, so if you have any, send them over!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So everyone, two of my JB stories got deleted today (What's It Like and Neighbors With The Jonas Brothers). I have changed all of my summaries so that they don't mention them. Soon, I will be changing the title of this story to A New Beginning. (By the time you read this, it might already be changed…depends on when you read this-lol)**

**I just wanted to get this up before I changed it. So to everyone reading this, A New Beginning with be the new title, don't think it's a new story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

**Regular POV**

**2 Weeks Later….**

"Let's have a big welcome for…" The recorded voice shouted over the sold out arena. "THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

Joe, Nick, and Kevin ran out on stage, Kevin and Nick both holding their guitars. One of the members of the stage crew brought out their mic stands and Kevin started to speak.

"Wow, look at this crowd guys!" Screaming girls of all ages were heard throughout the arena.

"I know!" Nick said, looking out at the crowd. Miley, Tommy, Lilly, and Jenny were sitting in the front row. "So how does it feel to be at the opening concert for our reunion tour?" Nick shouted to the audience. More screams were heard. No surprise there.

"Guess they're pretty stoked!" Joe said, smiling his perfect smile at the crowd. "Well, we're gonna start things off with an old favorite! Hit it!" Joe shouted to his brothers and their oh-so familiar band. Fireworks went off and a huge screen was revealed, show old footage of them back in the days when they were popular as ever.

"Year 3000" started playing and girls were screaming and singing along to the music. The screen then changed to a better view of the boys performing.

_**Meanwhile in the audience…**_

"Mom this is great!" Tommy screamed over the music. "Daddy is so good!!"

Miley laughed at the cuteness of her son and shouted back, "I know sweetie." She then turned to Lilly who was standing next to her. "Are you sure you can take this?"

"Yeah, of course! How could I miss that?" She shouted, pointing to Joe who just did flip with Nick off of a raised part of the stage.

"You're not tired?"

"Well yeah sure, but I can take it!" Lilly said, screaming like an obsessed fan girl. Miley and Jenny both laughed, and then decided to join her in screaming for their own husbands.

--------

After "Year 3000" they played "SOS", "Mandy", "When You Look Me In The Eyes", "Burnin' Up", "Hold On", "Goodnight and Goodbye", "Pushing Me Away", and "Video Girl".

"Thank you guys, you've been great!" The three guys ran off stage for about thirty seconds. They came back in new outfits and carrying three stools.

Nick and Kevin were handed acoustic guitars and 3 mic stands were again, placed in front of each of them.

"So tonight," Nick started. "We're gonna leave you guys with a slow one. Anyone remember 'Please Be Mine'?" The crowd screamed. "Cool. Well, here we go." Nick gave a quick wine to Miley as she smiled back at him.

He started to strum, remembering the song he wrote for her so many years back.

Joe started to sing, as Nick continued to sing along with him.

By the end of the song, it was the loudest they heard all night. Everyone was standing on their seats, screaming as loud as they could.

Joe, Nick, and Kevin stood up smiling. They linked hands, and took a bow.

"Man I missed this." Nick whispered to Joe.

"I know man, me too."

They took one last bow and ran off stage. Miley, Lilly, Jenny, and Tommy were already there waiting.

"DADDY THAT WAS GREAT!" Tommy screamed louder than needed. His ear were probably still blocked.

Nick picked up his son and gave him a big hug. "You stayed here the whole time little guy?"

"YEAH AND IT WAS AWESOME!"

Nick laughed and turned to Miley. "Did you give him ear plugs?" She nodded and he smiled, giving her a kiss.

Joe walked over to Lilly. "Now I can't believe _you_ stayed here! You're pregnant!" He said rubbing her belly and giving her a light kiss.

"It's perfectly fine for a pregnant woman to go to a concert, it wasn't like I was jumping around. I was just screaming my lugs out." Joe laughed.

"So guys, there is an after party, you all in?" Kevin said, his arm around Jenny.

"Well we got Tommy…" Nick pointed out, looking at Miley for an answer.

"So, he can come, it's fine." Joe said, practically begging for them to come.

"Please mommy?" Tommy begged.

"I suppose we can go for a little while." Miley said, giving in. Tommy ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

-----------------------------

The party was huge. Almost every famous celebrity or singer was there, celebrating the Jonas Brothers reunion tour.

Nick and Miley took turns keeping and eye on Tommy. But most of the time, he just wanted to dance with everyone.

"Yeah we should totally have dinner sometime, we really do need to catch up." Miley said to the guy in front of her.

"Cool. So, I'll call you with the details?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She gave him a hug and he walked away.

"Who was that?" Nick said once he walked up to Miley and Lilly with Tommy holding his hand.

"Oh, that was Jake."

"Jake?"

"Jake Ryan." Miley answered.

"The movie star? What did he want?"

Lilly looked at Miley, and she looked back. "You never told him?" Lilly asked.

"Never told me what?"

"Nick, Jake was my first boyfriend."

**So yeah, that's where I'm ending this chapter. It's not really a cliffhanger, but its enough haha. It will at least add **_**some **_**type of drama to this story, since it's pretty much been fluff so far. Jake might play and important part in this story, I haven't decided yet..**

**But please review! Love reading them! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**


End file.
